<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody's Fool by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774461">Everybody's Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about how everyone acts around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody's Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: General Hospital<br/>Title: Everybody's Fool<br/>Characters: Sam McCall<br/>Pairing: none<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG.<br/>Summary: Sam thinks about how everyone acts around her.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thank to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites.<br/>Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley down this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 162 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Selfish</p><p>PUtP # 31: Everybody's Fool</p><p>For a long time, Sam felt like everybody's fool. She believed the fake smiles and pretend sweetness. Thinking about it now, it makes her want to puke.</p><p>She knows better now and that's why she's no fool anymore. She won't let their lies control her or her life. It might be selfish to think of her own wants and needs, but no one else will.</p><p>Jax, Sonny, Lucky, and Jason, they all lied to her and treated her like garbage. They all at one point or another, made her regret returning to Port Charles. She doesn't wanna be full of regrets anymore.</p><p>Sam won't let anyone pull the wool over her eyes and she won't take the lies from anyone anymore. She deserves better and that's what she's going to get.</p><p>She sighed and sat down at her table. It was dinner time and like usual she was alone. That was the price she paid for sticking up for herself and not taking the lies any longer.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>